


Кошачья натура

by vpif



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: 1970s, Gen, M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Slash, Slice of Life, усиленно думаю об этих нескольких годах между po и pw ых
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vpif/pseuds/vpif
Summary: Джон не очень внимательно слушал лекции Пара-медик, но зато довольно внимательно Еву.
Relationships: Big Boss/Ocelot (Metal Gear)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Кошачья натура

Они сидят за дальним столиком в неприметной кафешке в Бруклине — Оцелот сам предложил место встречи, поэтому Джон не особо переживает, что их подслушают. Им быстро приносят заказанный Адамом кофе, а вскоре и тарелки с бурым рисом, овощами и неизменный в современных меню морковный пирог для Джона. Признаться, он ничего не имеет против вегетарианской еды, ставшей внезапно катастрофически популярной после революции хиппи. Если быть еще точнее, он не имеет ничего против _любой_ нормальной еды.

— Какие новости? — интересуется Джон.

Оцелот пожимает плечами и кривовато ухмыляется, отпивая большой глоток из кружки. Джон знает, что он недавно вернулся из России и, судя по его кислому виду, дела не очень.

— Разные, — наконец, абстрактно отвечает Адам. И тут же переключается. — Как наш дорогой Зеро?

— Зеро? Ха, не могу сказать, что я сейчас часто с ним пересекаюсь, но...

Они какое-то время обсуждают текущие дела «Патриотов», вероятные планы Администрации, Оцелот скупо делится информацией, разведанной в КГБ.

— ... вот, значит, как, — задумчиво тянет он, потирая подбородок со светлой, едва заметной однодневной щетиной. А потом подается ближе к столу и вытаскивает из звякнувшей подставки еще одну вилку, чтобы несколькими секундами позже вонзить ее в пропаренную стручковую фасоль в тарелке Джона.

— Я проверю по своим источникам, — прожевав, заключает он.

Джон меняет тему и спрашивает про угон Ан-24, и Адам вкратце пересказывает ему основную информацию из расследования. Пока он говорит, овощи на тарелке Джона продолжают исчезать.

— Уверен, после суда они попробуют получить политическое убежище здесь, — фыркает он. Джон провожает взглядом еще один ломтик томата, исчезнувший у Адама во рту, и не выдерживает.

— Зачем ты делаешь это?

— Что именно? Рассказываю тебе об очередном событии, которое опять накалит обстановку между Штатами и Союзом?

— Нет, — прищуривается Джон. — Зачем ты таскаешь мою еду?

Оцелот удивленно моргает и выглядит немного растерянным, замерев с занесенной над его тарелкой вилкой, но Джон и не думает помогать ему. Он ухмыляется еще шире и продолжает. 

— Ева тогда сказала мне, что это именно ты украл мою еду. Это правда?

Адам напряженно молчит пару секунд, но, надо отдать ему должное, быстро берет себя в руки. Презрительно сжимает тонкие губы и демонстративно откладывает вилку в сторону, делая вид, что вопрос Джона его ни капли не задел. Но он, вопреки моде, все еще накоротко, по-военному стрижется, поэтому Джону хорошо видны покрасневшие кончики его ушей. Он откровенно забавляется видом, пока Адам не перехватывает его взгляд, пожалуй, излишне нарочито небрежно дернув плечом. 

— Похоже, лекции Кларк были все впустую? Иначе ты был бы в курсе, что красть еду — это просто в кошачьей натуре. Ничего личного, Джон.


End file.
